Sick Day
by Samsquatch67
Summary: Arthur and Merlin are defeated by a common enemy: a virus. A virus that so happens to be the cold. Written with VanillaJ1967! No warnings. Sick!Merlin sick!Arthur. Arthur!coin!Merlin. (Meaning friendship and destiny only, no slash here.)


**This, well, I'll just say, VanillaJ and I were writing off of real life! *Sighs, blows nose in aggravation* Disclaimer: We own nothing.** **KEEP IN MIND: There are not typos/misspellings in dialogue! They have colds!**

Prince Arthur sat on the patient's cot, right beside Merlin. Both of them sat in silent misery as they waited for Gaius to return. Arthur had been in pain before. Broken ribs he could handle. Bleeding cuts? No problem. Bruised bones? He could take it. But colds? Colds were no small matter. He was miserable, and so was Merlin.

"Berlid?" he asked, hating how the m became a B and the n became a D, because of his stuffy nose. "Are you feelig ady bedder?"

Merlin coughed in reply, several short coughs that made his lungs ache. He snuffled, shaking his head, "Nobe. How aboud you?" he asked. Normally he would have come up with some remark, cheery, quick-witted; but not this day. The young warlock breathed through his parted, drying lips, only closing his mouth to swallow, and when he did his face scrunched up in discomfort.

"Dope... dot ad all. I feel like... bad. Thads how I feel. Bass be a tissue would you, Berlid..." Arthur groaned out, running a finger under his nose to avoid the snot that threatened to blob out if he didn't stop it right that moment. "I hate sdot..." he announced, meaning it to say, "I hate SNOT."

The manservant passed a tissue to the other young man. "Here," he said, nasally. Sniffing harshly, he scrubbed at the back of his head, before dropping his arms into his lap. His legs were sprawled out in front of him carelessly and he stared down woefully at the floor. Silently he lifted the thin cloth to his nose, taking a deep breath and blowing.

"Thangs." Arthur mumbled, taking the tissue in both hands and putting it before his nose, giving a hard blow like a horse, or a dragons growl. The tissue came away from his nose with a big, slimy, gooey string of snot. "That's just... great," the prince grumbled through his stuffed nose.

He wadded up the tissue, and jammed it into the top of his boot, then leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, and resting his chin on his clasped hands. He'd only just settled into that possision, when a sneeze rocked him back into the place he'd been before. "UGhhh..."

Merlin looked at him through exhausted eyes. "Arth-" he hacked a cough, then finished his word gloomily, "ur." His breathing was a high pitched whistle through his nose. "I'b sorry. I must have gotten id fromb Gwed- she just got over it. Sharing is caring!" Merlin tried for a lighter-tone and a smile, but smiling only hurt his nose.

Arthur turned baleful eyes toward Merlin. "You bean to tell be that YOU'RE respodsible for this?" he asked, gesturing to himself with a hand and then grabbing for the tissue he'd stashed in his boot. He pulled it out and blew long and loud. He held the soggy tissue with his thumb and forefinger. "Ughh... get be a new one," he said as he tossed to squishy, wet one onto Merlin.

Merlin pinched his eyes and lips shut when the soggy tissue slapped him in the face, sliding down. He grabbed it in one hand, quirking a forced, irritated smile. He snatched another one from beside himself, handing it to the warrior. "I'b not respodsible for anything, I'b just as buch a victib here!" he defended in a weak croak.

"Of couursssee..." *nose blowing* "...you are," Arthur stated sarcastically. He sighed. "Whed will Gaius be back? I cad't take buch bore of this." The cold was tiring. He didn't like it at all. He could fight a dragon any day, but colds? He wished they didn't exist.

"Sood, probably," Merlin replied, letting out another wretched cough, and in frustration blew his nose until his ears clogged. He let out an upset, annoyed whine, and took a deep breath, plugging his nose and closing his eyes then breathing out until his ears popped.

Arthur looked at Merlin with a sad expression. "I'b Sorry... this is aweful. I would't wish this to by worst edeby," he stated with a shrug and swallowed, flinching at the feelin of snot rushing down his sore throat. That was going to cost him in coughs later. Ruefully, the prince of Camelot blew his nose.

"I dow," Merlin agreed, nodding. He frowned. "Dnow... Know..." he repeated it until he got it somewhat close to normal. His ear popped and un-popped, causing great irritation in the boy. He thumped a fist against his ear, glaring at the wall across from him as he did so.

Arthur nodded. "Okay, Gaius bedder hurry ub. I'm sick and tired of being sick and tired." He blew his royal nose again, wiping off the excess on the back of his hand in disgust. "We probably have edough snot to fill ad endire bathdub."

"A watering trough is bore like it," Merlin said distastefully. He sniffed hard, then rubbed his nose on the back of his hand. It was then that Gaius chose to bustle through the door.

"Gaius, where have you beed?" Arthur asked, standing up in a rush and sneezing... unfortunately, covering the physician's face in a large blob of clear, slimy, sticky snot. Gaius raised an eyebrow and gave the prince a 'look', then rubbed the goop off with a gloved hand. "I'b sorry," Arthur quickly apologized.

"No need, Sire. I see you both have the sickness. I have a few things to help. Sit down." With that, Gaius bustled off to a desk, and searched if for a moment. He came back to them holding a bottle of sticky, oily, mess that was a yellow-ish clear color. "Rub this on your noses... it will help you breathe better," he stated, handing the jar first to Merlin, and nodding once.

Merlin gratefully took the poultice, quickly applying it. It did nothing at first. He handed the jar to Arthur, turning his head and covering his mouth just in time as a sneeze escaped him. "Thang you, Gaius." He yawned. The herbal mixture, whatever it was, started to work. He could feel it start to burn his nostrils, and could taste the strong flavor in the back of his throat.

Arthur took the poltice, applying it as Gaius had ordered. He handed it back, then watched as Gaius took it back to its place on the desk, and searched for something more to give them.

"AAoooWCH!" Arthur exclaimed in surprise, holding his hands up to the sides of his face. "Whad is in that? It stings!" he exlciamed, breathing sharply out and waving a hand at his face in impatience, hoping it would make the sting go away.

Merlin resisted the urge to get it out of his nose again, instead only pulled a face, distantly pressing his hand against the cartilage. He gasped quietly, pressing his hands against his face next to his nose. Mouthing 'ow' he looked up at the physician, who had found yet another thing to give them. "Take this," Gaius commanded, handing them both two small vials of the same substance. "It will help your throat."

Arthur took it with a bit less trust than he had taken the last thing... however, Gaius was right. The stinging stuff did help him breathe better, so he took the vile and swallowed it down. His face twisted into a scowl as the fluid (which was the same texture as snot, and the flavor of aweful grapes) slowly oozed down his throat. He made a face, swallowing it as best he could.

"Thang you, Gaius. Though, id the future, you might wadt to bake your bedicines taste better," Arthur told him.

"I will consider it, Sire."

**Review?**


End file.
